Loki, The God of Mischief
by Lady Kate Hiddleston
Summary: Bueno... Específicamente es como Loki obtuvo su apodo. (Según yo) ¡No me juzguen, es mi primer fic de él! La historia (solamente) contiene 4.000 palabras exactas. /Se le cae la baba por Loki/


_The God of Mischief_

By Lady Kate Hiddleston

¡Hola! Mi primer fic sobre Loki... Deseenme suerte...

Basicamente el el "por qué" de su nombre (según yo) por supuesto...

Ya que... Disfrutenla!

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó una mañana cualquiera, en un día cualquiera. Como siempre, debía preparar todo para el desayuno para cientos de soldados, doncellas y niños. Estoy al mando de las cocinas del palacio de Asgard lo que significaba que ocupaba un lugar "importante" allí, si lo podía decir. Todo iba perfecto hasta que mi superiora me encargó de ir a despertar al príncipe Loki, eso era extraño pues, yo tenía otras cosas en mente para hacer.<p>

_Delai, ven por favor._

_¿Si, señora?_

_¿Podrías ir a ver si el príncipe se ha levantado?_

_¿C-cual príncipe?_

_El príncipe, Loki._

_Pero, tengo otras cosas (más importantes) que hacer. ¿No puede ir Jhadeth o Khari? Sé que una de ellas le encantaría._

_No, ve tú. Yo me encargaré de la cocina._

_De acuerdo, ma'am._

¿Hay algo peor que esto? No me gusta hacer el trabajo de los sirvientes, yo sirvo para dirigir una cocina ¡no a un nene de mami! – Suspiro – Qué más da… y lo peor es que las habitaciones están en el ala norte.

A pesar de que no me gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el príncipe, no podía negar que su gusto era indiscutible. Su habitación era un mini palacio con todas las comodidades que te puedas imaginar y siempre combinaba el verde oscuro con el dorado. Y era deslumbrante.

Sigilosamente entré a la habitación, no había nada extraño, ni nada fuera de lugar. A excepción de un bulto en la cama.

_Ya casi amanece y él no se despierta… ¡por Valhalla!_

Bruscamente abrí todas las cortinas de par en par y escuché un refunfuño por parte del príncipe. Le preparé el baño para que se alistara.

_Buenos días, príncipe. Hora de levantarse, hoy le espera un día muy ocupado._

_**Vete. Me he despertado hace horas.**_

_Me han ordenado que se levante y se prepare lo más pronto posible, no puedo irme._

_**¡Bien!**__ – _Se levanta y noto que no viste prenda alguna. Me sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado_ - __**¿Me has preparado todo?**_

_S-sí, sí, está todo listo. - _¿Y desde cuándo tartamudeaba?

_**Bien, prepárame mis ropas y luego vete. Ya has visto que me he levantado. **_– Dijo secamente.

_Sí, príncipe._

¿Había persona más desagradable? ¡Oh sí que lo había y era él! Me dirigía hacia la salida, feliz porque no lo volveré a ver en todo el día y tranquila porque podía que volver a mis deberes usuales… pero como todo lo bueno dura poco… se escuchó un golpe seco proveniente de la habitación. Rápido fui al lugar de donde surgió aquel sonido: el baño.

Oh por Valhalla…

Había tres cosas sorprendentes allí. La primera, que el baño estaba (por decirlo de alguna manera) todo inundado de agua y congelada. La segunda, que Loki estaba desnudo y en el suelo. Y la tercera, que estaba inconsciente. Suspiré hondo y rápidamente comencé a llamar a todos los guardias habidos y por haber.

_Gracias por avisarnos, Delai. Puedes irte._

_Oh vaya, bueno, de nada. Es de la familia real, Khá. Sabes que es nuestra obligación - _Pregunte más por cortesía que otra cosa _- ¿Estará bien?_

_Si, lo estará. No te preocupes, ya puedes irte._

_De acuerdo, gracias Khá._

_De nada._

De acuerdo no siento ninguna simpatía hacia él pero espero que se recupere pronto. Me dirigí a las cocinas y me serví un poco de agua. Vi que Jhadeth y Khari se acercaban a mí, preocupadas.

_Delai ¿estás bien? Escuchamos lo que le sucedió al príncipe. – _pregunto Jhadeth.

_Si, oh pobre Loki… si le llegará a pasar a algo… ¡me iría al mismo Hell! – _Dijo Khari.

_¡Oh por favor, chicas! Estoy bien, Jhadeth gracias por preocuparte por mí no como otras personas… - _La miré acusadoramente a Khari_ – ¡Si, te estoy hablando a ti!_

_¿Qué? Me preocupo por el bienestar de mi futu… del príncipe…_

Jhadeth y yo observamos a Khari algo extrañadas. ¿De verdad quiso decir lo que creo que iba a decir?

_De nada, Delai. Sabes que siempre me preocuparé por ambas. ¿Somos amigas o no?_

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿o no, Khari? Khari. ¡Khari! ¿Podrías bajar del Valhalla un rato?_

_Oh, sí, sí, lo siento…_

Jhadeth y yo no reímos un buen rato de ella. Y como venganza para Khari, por no preocuparse por mí, le diré que lo encontré en el baño al príncipe pero no le daré detalles. Pues, su sueño dorado es encontrárselo solo con su casco. Y no usándolo precisamente en su cabeza…

_¿Sabes? Se golpeó en el baño y todo estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve, fue extraño. Y cuando lo observé más detenidamente…_

_¿QUÉ? ¡Oh, Delai! ¿¡Lo has visto desnudo!? ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! ¡Por favor por todo lo más quieras en los nueve mundos! ¿Sabes lo…_

_Espera un momento, Khari. – Dijo seriamente Jhadeth – Delai, ¿estaba todo con hielo?_

_Si, fue extraño. Aunque sabemos que es un hechicero, como la reina. Puede ser que haya practicado algo ¿o no…?_

_Si… puede ser. Aunque solo lo Jotüns pueden hacerlo…_

_¡Oh Delai…!_

_¿Qué quieres Khari? – Dije ya exasperadamente. La apreciaba mucho pero algunas veces solo… no podía con ella._

_¿Podrías contarme todo con lujo y detalle? ¡Por favor…!_

Le iba a contestar que no pero Khá, el guardia me llamó.

_Delai ¡Hola! _– Me dijo con una sonrisa.

_Hola._

_¿Podrías venir? Por favor._

_Si, ya voy._

Jhadeth y Khari me miran acusadoramente.

_¿Qué?_ – Pregunté inocentemente. De verdad, no sabía por qué me miraban de esa forma.

_Nada… - _Ambas dijeron al unísono y se miraron conspirando.

_Chicas, debo irme. ¿Las veo después?_

_Disculpa que me entrometa, Delai pero ¿por qué te ha llamado Khá?_

_La verdad no lo sé, Jhadeth, pero lo averiguaré. Les contaré todo se los prometo._

_De acuerdo, nos vemos después. – _Dijo Jhadeth con una sonrisa.

_Adiós Delai – _dijo llorando_ Khari – eres una mujer afortunada lo has visto sin ropas…_

_De acuerdo… eh… adiós._

En la puerta de las cocinas me esperaba Khá con una mirada que apuntaba con la firme certeza de "tus amigas están locas" y no lo podía culpar (excepto por Jhadeth, ella no estaba loca) pero son mis amigas después de todo.

_Delai, que bueno que has venido. _

_Un placer, Khá. – Le devolví la sonrisa._

_Acompáñame debo mostrarte algo._

_¿Puedo saber qué es?_

_No, lo siento. Sígueme._

Caminamos hacia el ala este del castillo en silencio, observaba todas las maravillas que habían desde las columnas de mármol hasta los cuadros y esculturas de oro incluso. Todo era hermoso. Pero bruscamente se detuvo en la puerta enfermería y lo miré extrañada.

_Bien, Delai. Entra_

_¿Por qué?_

_El príncipe pidió tu presencia._

_¿La mía?_

_Si._

_¿De verdad?_

_Si._

_¿Lo dices en serio? – _Me miró muy seriamente e irritado.

_¿Podrías solo entrar y ya?_

_Sí, lo siento. Pero… ¿Por qué no solo me dijiste que me llamaba el príncipe?_

_Pues porque te hubiese negado._

_No puedo negarme a las órdenes expresas de ningún miembro de la familia real, y lo sabes._

_Como sea, debes entrar._

_De acuerdo, adiós._

Entre a la habitación donde se encontraba el príncipe. Estaba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería refunfuñando cada cinco minutos, gritando a todas las enfermeras que estaba bien y que quería irse. A ese ritmo no de iría tan pronto. Me topé con una de las enfermeras y se veía muy agotada.

_Se ve que no está muy contento de estar aquí ¿verdad?_

_No te das una idea…_

_Bien, eh… Él me ha llamado ¿cierto?_

_Si, pasa. Suerte._

_Si, gracias. La necesitaré._

Nadie podía entender a Loki, nadie podía aguantar sus bromas pesadas y era muy testarudo. No era tan inquieto como Thor pero podías llegar a tomarle cariño. Cuando no estaba tramando una broma…

_**Ven aquí, sirvienta**_

De acuerdo Delai, ten paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Junte todo el coraje que pude y entré.

_Sí, señor. Pero, si me permite decirlo, no soy sirvienta._

_**Y entonces ¿que eres?**_

_Estoy al mando de las cocinas._

_**Oh, algo más pobre que una sirvienta.**_

_¿Disculpe?_

Me sonríe arrogantemente y me mira, muy fijamente. Probando mi paciencia. Parecía una batalla de miradas. Pero no le iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente y cambié totalmente de tema.

_Me han dicho que me ha llamado ¿necesita algo?_

_**Sí, diles a todas aquellas arpías y buenas para nada que me dejen salir. Estoy bien. No necesito estar aquí.**_

_Lo siento, señor pero eso no me será posible._

_**Es una orden. No un pedido.**_

_Veré que puedo hacer. No le prometo nada. Con su permiso._

Salí fuera de la habitación suspirando pesadamente. Aún se podían escuchar los quejidos del príncipe. A lo lejos pude divisar a Thok, la encargada de la enfermería.

_Delai, ¿has podido atentar contra su naturaleza?_

_No, sigue pidiendo su tan ansiada "libertad"._

_No está preso._

_Lo sé, pero él se lo imagina. Quiere irse de aquí._

_Pero no puede, esta con un golpe de muy mal diagnóstico._

_Y si… ¿lo llevan a su cuarto? Ustedes descansarán, él estará feliz de no estar aquí y seguirá recibiendo atención de la enfermería cuando lo requiera. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Mmm… si, podría funcionar. Le diré a las enfermeras que lo duerman, no quiero disturbios aquí, y le pediré a Khá que me ayude a transportarlo a su habitación, gracias Delai._

_No hay de qué. – Le sonreí – Oh, debo ir a hablar con su majestad, el príncipe del horror._

Thok, sin querer se ríe de mi comentario pero luego me regaña.

_Bien, príncipe hemos hecho un trato._

_**Escucho.**_

_Lo trasladaran a sus aposentos._

_**Muy bien, perfecto. Ya veo que no eres tan inútil después de todo…**_

_Pero. – _Obvié el comentario.

_**Siempre un pero ¿qué es?**_

_Tendrá que someterse a revisión cada tres horas sin decir una palabra a las enfermeras. Ellas están para cuidar su salud._

_**De acuerdo… pero con una condición.**_

_¿Cuál es?_

_**Tú me llevarás el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Y, cuando lo requiera, un tentempié. Sino no hay trato.**_

_P-pero… yo tengo otras obligaciones._

_**Eso o nada.**_

De acuerdo, tengo que pensar como decirle que no pero sin que decline el trato. *_Por todos los Valhallas que existen no tengo ninguna…_* Tengo una idea…

_Tengo una solución razonable._

_**Continua.**_

_Tengo una compañera a la que le gustaría, mejor dicho, adoraría…_

_**No. No. No. Tienes que ser tú.**_

_Pero ¿Por qué?_

_**No tiene importancia. Tú o nada.**_

_De acuerdo… ¡Está bien! Como desee su majestad._

_**Buena chica.**_

_Con su permiso, me retiro._

_**Vete.**_

Me retiro del lugar echa humo, en el trayecto saludo a Thok y Khá amablemente, y me dirijo a mis aposentos. Una vez allí me descargo toda mi no paciencia.

_¡Por todos los dioses! Es un pedazo de… lo voy a… es un… ¡Aahh! ¡Lo mataré! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme así? ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarle así a una mujer? Es todo un… ¡Aahh!_

Patee, patalee y rompí todo lo que había en mi camino. Respiré hondo y luego algo más calmada, pude pensar más racionalmente. Escuché que alguien entraba, voltee y me sorprendí. Era Khá.

_Buena manera de canalizar tú ira._

_¡Khá! – _Me sonrojé _- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sólo te seguí. – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta – Me sorprendió que estuvieras tan tranquila después de lo que te ha dicho el príncipe. – _Sonrío_ – Pero ahora veo porque eres tan serena…_

_Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… en mi cuarto._

_Oh, si… con respecto a eso… lo siento._

_Descuida. Ven pasa, ¿quieres algo de beber?_

_No lo siento, estoy en mi guardia._

_Oh… de acuerdo. Si me permites debo… _

_Lo siento, que tengas una buena noche._

_Sí, gracias. Tú también, Khá._

Khá se fue y yo quedé sola, aquí, en mi habitación. Mi estómago rugió.

_Tengo hambre…_

Busqué algo de comida en mis reservas y no, no había nada. En mi despensa tampoco había nada, ni un pedazo de carne o una ensalada. Nada. Vacío. Nulo.

_Tendré que ir a las cocinas…_

Fui a las cocinas rogando que ni Jhadeth ni Khari se encontraran allí. Y por suerte no estaban. Había alguien allí pero la persona que estaba no debía estar en aquel lugar.

_¡Príncipe, Loki! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar en su cuarto._

_**No te angusties, mujer. Solo vine por un poco de pan, eso es todo.**_

_Pero debería estar…_

_**Lo sé, lo sé. **_

_Tiene suerte de que no haya ningún guardia rondando por aquí._

_¿__**Y eso qué? Este es mi castillo, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.**_

_Los guardias tienen órdenes estrictas de su padre de mantenerlo en sus aposentos, al menos hasta que sane. – Le dije señalando su cabeza totalmente vendada._

_**¿Y qué más da? Yo hago lo que yo quiero.**_

_De acuerdo… ¿quiere algo para cenar?_

Al parecer le hice una pregunta difícil, pues lo estaba meditando muy seriamente. Como yo tenía hambre comencé a preparar algo para comer. En lo que yo seleccionaba los ingredientes, el príncipe meditaba. Otra vez…

_**Muy bien, pero debe ser delicioso. Si no me encargaré de que nunca vuelva a rondar por aquí. **_

Me miró amenazadoramente y lo miré extrañamente ¿yo cocinar feo? Jamás en mi vida. Nunca supe lo que era un platillo quemado. Jamás.

_El almuerzo, desayuno o cena, todo lo que usted come lo hago yo. Si gusta cambiar de cocinera, está en todo su derecho. Es su castillo después de todo._

Me miró con… ¿Eso era un rostro de sorpresa? Bien algo es algo.

_De acuerdo. Lo siento. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Delai. – _Le contesté mientras cortaba zanahorias, nabos y pedazos de carne. Casi me rebano la mano al escuchar al príncipe disculparse. Carraspeé un poco para quitar mi nerviosismo y continúe cocinando.

_**Delai… no es un nombre muy usual ¿Verdad?**_

_No, no lo es. Su nombre tampoco es usual._

_**Es cierto… oye, eso huele bien…**_

No lo puedo creer. Loki siendo humilde y amigable. Me sonroje. Bien, Delai, no lo arruines.

_Eh… gracias…_

_**Meh…**_

Ya no podía faltar su arrogancia ¿verdad? Rodé los ojos.

_**¿Falta mucho? **_**– **Preguntó impaciente pero no le hice caso.

_No, solo le pongo estas especias y… ¡Listo!_

Nos acomodamos en una mesa de madera, preparé la mesa y serví vino.

_**¿No tienes hidromiel?**_

_No, lo prohibieron en las cocinas luego del incidente de…_

_**Oh, si… supe de eso… que tragedia.**_

_Sí, sobre todo por tú hermano… ¿comemos?_

_**Sí, ese Thor… hasta ahora el servicio fue aceptable.**_

_Mi servicio es extraordinario, príncipe._

_**Ya lo veremos, Delai.**_

Me estremecí, pero ignoré eso y comencé a comer con toda la elegancia posible aunque no podía negar que tenía un hambre voraz. Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo para ver cuál era su reacción y, no me equivoqué, le gusto. Nadie puede disimular una cara de satisfacción. Pero como quería regodearme con la victoria le quise preguntar como sabia.

_¿Y bien? Le gustó ¿cierto?_

_**Y-yo… Eh… Está bien. Es aceptable. **_– Dijo sin inmutarse.

_¿Solo aceptable?_

_**Sí, estoy comiendo no me interrumpa.**_

Continué con mi plato pero no podía comer, es como si mi estómago se cerrara de repente. Suspiré sin querer y él lo notó.

_¿Por qué no acepta que está delicioso y ya?_ – Listo. Que todos mis encantos y buenos modales se fueran lejos.

_**Es un platillo aceptable.**_

_Usted sabe que no es aceptable, es delicioso._

_**Si no se calla…**_

_¿Qué? No le tengo miedo a personas como usted._

_**¿A personas como yo? No la entiendo.**_

_Personas como usted, sin respeto por los demás._

_**¿Sin respeto? ¿Yo?**_

Suspire otra vez. Al parecer era el día de los suspiros… no le di más importancia al asunto.

_Déjelo, no tiene importancia. ¿Terminó?_

_**Si. Gracias.**_

_De acuerdo, debes…_

Escuché unos pasos a lo lejos y me alarmé. Rápido le advertí al príncipe.

_Eh… Loki, perdón, señor… debe esconderse_

_**Pero ¿Cómo se atreve a…**_

_¡Ya! Por lo que más quiera…_

Lo metí en un armario de especias, no le gusto para nada pero si no lo hacía me metería en problemas por él y no quería eso… los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Por suerte pude ocultar a tiempo los platos extra que había en la mesa. Respiré profundo.

_¿Delai?_

_S-sí, ¿Quién m-me llama?_

_Soy yo, Khá. ¿estás ocupada?_

_Oh… Khá. Eehh… Yo… eh… si, si lo estoy. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_No. ¿Estás bien?_

Por supuesto que sí ¿quién no lo estaría si tienes que esconder al príncipe que debería estar en su habitación y que odias al mismo tiempo, aunque ahora tienes sentimientos encontrados? Por supuesto que increíblemente bien.

_Si, lo estoy. No te preocupes. – _Le dije con una sonrisa_ - ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_El príncipe se ha escapado y lo estamos buscando por todos lados ¿lo has visto?_

_¿Yo?_

_Si, tú. ¿Delai…?_

_No, no lo he visto. Sabes que si lo veo hurgando en la cocina lo saco a cucharazos._

_¡Jajaja! Lo sé, bueno si lo ves llámame ¿sí?_

_Si, lo haré._

_Adiós, Delai._

_Adiós…_

Khá se fue y estaba lista para exhalar todo el aire contenido cuando de repente vuelve, otra vez.

_¿Delai, harás algo mañana?_

_No lo sé… ¿Por qué?_

_Pues, quería saber si quieres dar un paseo conmigo._

_Eehh… no lo sé – _Dije algo sorprendida_ – Te avisaré ¿De acuerdo?_

_Sí, sí. Claro. Descansa._

_Tú también, adiós._

Se fue. ¡Al fin! Fui donde estaba el príncipe y lo encontré riéndose a carcajada limpia. Rodé los ojos impaciente.

_Ya se fue, puede salir._

_**Jajaja ¿El guardia quiere salir contigo? Oh, por mi dulce Valhalla… esto es épico.**_

_¿De qué está hablando? _

"_**Hola, Khá" "Sí, Khá" "Bésame Khá"**_

_No sabe de lo que habla._

_Si, si, si…_

_¿Sabe que pende de un hilo?_

_**¿Sabes que él no es un tipo de tú clase?**_

_Es mejor partido que usted. Si me permite, debo irme a descansar._

_**No te lo permito, ven aquí.**_

_¿No puedo decirle no? Por favor._

_**No. Ven aquí.**_

Me di media vuelta suspirando, de nuevo y de nuevo. Y otra vez.

_**Él no es un buen partido para ti.**_

_Y según su opinión, ¿quién lo sería?_

_**Pues, yo, por supuesto.**__ – _Sonríe arrogantemente.

_Antes prefiero ir a Hell, príncipe._

_**Como gustes. Pero ¿sabes lo que realmente quieres o solo piensas en lo físico?**_

Lo miré con extrañeza. ¿Físico? Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Nos quemados un rato es silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. No éramos amigos pero ya comenzaba a ser algo más que "la sirvienta" y "su alteza real". Lo cual resultaba lindo, pues comenzaba a apreciar cómo realmente era. No pude evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué me había elegido a mí? No es que le esté reprochándolo ni nada de eso pero… era como si…

_¿Señor?_

_**¿Qué quieres, Delai?**_

Me llamó por mi nombre, increíble. Un punto a su favor.

_¿Por qué me ha pedido a mí que le lleve las comidas? Quiero decir habiendo tantas ayudantes aquí…_

_**Porque al parecer no juzgas a nadie sin conocerlo. Y todos me tachan de "Dios de las Travesuras".**_

_No lo sé, le he dicho cosas horribles. Y lo he tratado muy mal…_

_**Te equivocas, estas más cerca de conocerme de lo que puedas aceptar, Delai.**_

_¿D-de verdad, príncipe?_

_**Yo, no mentiría en eso. Eres especial, lo supe desde el momento en el que abriste mis cortinas bruscamente y me viste… sin ropas.**_

_Oh…_- Me sonroje al recordar ese incidente_** – **__Bueno, yo…_

_**No digas más. Disfrutemos de la serenidad.**_

¿Serenidad? ¿Es una broma? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi estómago revuelto. Loki siendo espontaneo, bueno y considerado conmigo. ¡Vaya! Esto no pasa todos los días.

_Mmm… Le queda bien el titulo…_

_**¿Cuál?**_

_Al del dios de las travesuras…_

_**¿Tú crees?**_

_Si, escucha: "Loki, el Dios de las Travesuras". Suena bien… al menos para mí._

_**Sí, eso creo… gracias.**_

¿Dijo gracias? ¿El príncipe dijo gracias? Me dará un infarto. Pero no arruinaré el momento con mis comentarios. No.

_¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada…_

_**Tú escuchas, es una hermosa virtud.**_

_Bueno… gracias entonces – Le sonreí tímidamente._

_**Y por favor, dime Loki. Yo te diré Delai y tú me dirás Loki. ¿De acuerdo?**_

_S-sí, sí. Prínci… perdón, Loki, suena extraño… _- Le dije algo extraña.

_**Jajaja… lo sé, también lo será para mí. – **_Lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Loki, siendo increíblemente lindo. Loki, siendo atento. Loki, llamándome por mi nombre. ¡Esto rayaba de lo absurdo! Aunque estaba disfrutando este maravilloso momento, Loki, debía irse. Pero que conste que yo no quería y no quiero tampoco.

_Loki, debes irte. _– Dije algo triste – _Khá vendrá pronto y tú deberías estar en tú habitación._

_**Lo sé…**_

Se lo veía triste y no sabía porque, usualmente el no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie. Y quise probar algo…

_¿Estás bien? – _Tomé su mano. Cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos por igual, aunque no la apartó.

_**Solo me preguntaba si seguirás hablando conmigo mañana en la mañana. Ya sabes, cuidar apariencias y fingir que te desprecio.**_

_¿Por qué no lo haría? _– Pregunté muy sorprendida.

_**No lo sé, ¿seguirás siendo un hombro para llorar? ¿Pase lo que pase?**_

_Siempre. Nunca lo dudes. – Le sonreí y lo abracé. Era lindo y fue cálido._

_**Gracias. Adiós, Delai. Descansa**__ – _Besa mi frente cosa que me sorprendió. Bien… cuando demuestra sus sentimientos los demuestra al máximo. Podría acostumbrarme…

_Descansa, Loki… Jejeje. – _No pude evitar sonreír_._

_**¿Qué sucede?**_

_Nada, nada… esto es… ¡increíble!_

_**Lo sé, lo sé. Soy magnifico.**_

_Muy gracioso. – Le dije divertida – Debes irte, Loki. Buenas noches._

_**¡Buenas noches, ma'am!**_ – Me sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Quedé con una sonrisa demasiado grande en mi rostro. Feliz, de saber que podía comprender más al tan aclamado "Dios de la Travesuras". Y es extraño, porque uno juzga a una persona por lo que escucha. Pero considerando al príncipe, perdón, Loki… él es un tema aparte. Es muy considerado cuando quiere y, como todos, tiene sentimientos. Pero sentimientos más profundos pero tiene miedo de mostrarlos, no lo culpo. Él no es lo que todos piensan. Él es mucho más. Ojala todos los nueve mundo lo supieran.

Y desde ese día una hermosa amistad comenzó y todo marchó bien. Delai se emocionó por Loki cuando lo proclamaron rey y entristeció cuando cayó del Bifrost. De vez en cuando, Delai, iba a las cocinas esperando que estuviera allí, esperándola con una cena hecha por él. Presumiendo su perfección. Pero no, por más que iba cada noche él no se encontraba allí. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que volverá y aunque no suceda, siempre tendrá en su mente lo especial que fue su amistad. A pesar que cuando lo conoció fue con el pie izquierdo y se encontraba desnudo.

¡FIN!

* * *

><p>¿Me dan algo de crédito? No es muy original que digamos pero así se empieza ¿No?<p>

¿Un _review_?


End file.
